User blog:PolarTem/Proposal: Legalise NC-17
CLICKBAIT!!! It's just a sad fact of life that I have to actually clickbait people into reading my proposals. Another sad fact of life is that my works on this wiki are so underappreciated no one actually approves them, yet we're currently seeing absolutely shite articles being approved. But, hey, there are just some things that I have to live with. Anyway, approval banners are actually the subject of this proposal today. No, I'm not proposing we get rid of them so I don't have to be miserable all the time. No, no. That's not at all what I'm proposing. Quick poll: Do you remember what Featured Content is? Yes No If you don't, I totally understand. We'll come back to that in a minute. The whole system was going just fine until who I do not wish to address in name screwed the whole thing up. One day, he decided to change it. His proposal to do such passed but it only made the thing worse. Then, more people started proposing how they thought it should be done. Eventually, I came along and fixed the whole thing but I ended up briefly ending the wiki, got demoted from my administrative position (which I am fully retired from, btw) and no one else could be bothered to continue it, or really cared about it anyway. Featured Content was where users could nominated articles they thought were worthy of being featured on the main page and users like YOU would vote on the ones you thought should. The whole idea was to mark the most outstanding articles but, honestly, some of the featured articles nowadays... The Featured Content section on our main page is out of date and it is just embarrassing! The state of it might even drive some new users away from the wiki... Before I retire from the hell that we call "WikiPolitics" for good, there are somethings I just have to fix on this shithole wiki. Featured Content is one of them. So, how do we fix this problem? WE SHOULD TAKE FEATURED CONTENT, AND PUSH IT SOMEWHERE ELSE!!! Where exactly should we push it to? A deep, dark hole. Basically, I'm suggesting that we get rid of featured content entirely. But, no one's gonna support a proposal suggesting to do just that and that only! Oh, no... This 'featured content' that we speak of needs a replacent! INTRODUCING: ADMIN APPROVAL!!! Remember how I said that this was about those 'approval banners' you see on top of pages (this is a good example)? Well, I propose we make a new one. Admin Approval is when a member of the administrative team (that includes b-crats too, you tart) adds the 'Admin Approval' banner on top a page they like, or think is outstanding, better than the rest. Everything to do with featured content on the wiki will disappear, except the banner displayed on top pages that were featured, and, of course, the category. A section about Admin Approval will be put on the home page, and the featured content nomination page will be replaced with an Admin Approval nomination page. There is only one rule with the Admin Approval system: you can't admin approve your own page. All embarrassment will be gone, and no one will have to go through any effort to vote for the articles. So, if you want to nominate an article to be admin approved, you nominate it on the nomination page and wait for the result. Please not, an article does not have to be nominated to be admin approved, just like an article doesn't have to be nominated to be PolarKey approved, for example. So, what do you think? I've made a proposal on this before but now a new one is here and bigger than ever! Leave your vote in the comments below! Thank you, and good night! Category:Blog posts Category:Proposals Category:PolarTem Category:2018